As is well known, conventional multi-phase voltage regulators typically control activation and deactivation of respective control and synchronous switches in a power supply phase to produce an output voltage that powers a respective load.
In accordance with conventional power supply control circuitry, when an output voltage of the power supply drops below a desired set point, the power supply control circuitry activates a respective control switch to supply more current to a load driven by the output voltage. Conversely, when the output voltage rises substantially above the set point, the power supply control circuitry deactivates the control switch and activates the synchronous switch.
Via repeated control of the control switch of the synchronous switch in a manner as discussed above, the power supply control circuitry maintains the output voltage of the power supply within a desired range.